1. Technical Field
This application relates to a hybrid power system for a hybrid motor vehicle, and in particular, to a hybrid power system that supports multiple operating modes and power capability for operating the driving wheels of the motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Motor vehicles typically operate using an internal combustible engine to convert the energy in a combustible fluid, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, into mechanical energy to operate the driving wheels of a motor vehicle. Such fuels are expensive and contribute to environmental pollution. As motor vehicle operators become more cost-conscious and environmentally conscious, an alternative to using petroleum-based fuels is desirable. One alternative is to provide power to the driving wheels of a motor vehicle using only electric power. However, motor vehicles that operate using only electric power have a short driving distance and do not address the needs of motor vehicle operators that often drive longer distances.